


The Inquisitor's no good terrible very bad day

by Fandora



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 06:08:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3967306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandora/pseuds/Fandora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ellana is pretty much just done, she's done being the hero she's done with pushy Commanders and she's done with people thinking she's just a joke. Her port in the Storm, her voice of reason is Varric, and today she needs him more than ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Inquisitor's no good terrible very bad day

Skyhold had been running on high alert since the Temple of Mythal, they had been chasing this bastard for close to a year and a half now. Every time they thought they knew where he was or how to get him, he evaded them. Now she was being asked to deal with Stupid Avvar rebels in a stupid boggy forest and they still didn't know when or where Corypheus was going to attack. 

Walking out of the war room with Cullen chasing after her, still shouting about duty and Inquisition honor, rather than punch the self-righteous ass in the face. Ellana all but kicked open the door to the main hall, in an effort to get away from him. He was like one of those yappy little dogs the Orlesians like to carry in a purse, he wouldn't let up. She had had enough, she was tired of being dragged out and paraded around like a prize Hala. Being constantly reminded it was her duty, as the inquisitor she never asked to be a hero to a bunch of Shemlen, herald of a fucking god she didn't fucking believe in… 

Ellana was standing in front of Varric’s table, Cullen was still talking to her, shouting would be more accurate she had enough. She was done, she unsheathed her daggers and drove them into the wood of the table as she turned on him, getting into his face poking his chest with every point she made. “You know what's funny Cullen, the fact that you seem to think, you need to remind me of my obligations as Inquisitor. While you sit on your ass in your Ivory tower moving markers on a board and reading reports. It’s people like me that are out there slogging through the shit you send us too. In the last year and half, I have been sucked in and out of the fade not once, but on two different occasions.” 

She ripped her glove off shoving her hand in his face. “Had my hand turn green, almost killing me. Beaten, well all the time, I can’t remember the last time I didn't have bruises on my bruises. Almost eaten by a dragon repeatedly, had an avalanche dropped on my head.” 

Solas looked out his door to see what the shouting was about, when she locked eyes with him and pointed “Fallen madly in love, only to have my heart ripped out, with no viable excuse at all.” Solas disappeared like his ass was on fire. Sadness saturating her voice as she continued “Found a mentor and true friend in the Champion of Kirkwall, but for the greater good. I had to abandon her in the motherfucking fade, for washed up, easily possessed wardens That are sorry they tried to destroy the world, but we might fucking need them again, so Sorry Hawk you lose. Not even to mention I had never set foot outside of my Clan before that weekend and I'm so homesick I could cry.” 

Cullen was shocked he just stood there with his mouth open, the word was spreading around Skyhold that the Inquisitor had gone off the rails and might kill Cullen. Bull and Cass came running to intervene if needed. But Ellana wasn't done “Now, now a race of people who had one member throw goats at our home … GOATS CULLEN, WHO DOES THAT. Needs my help, top that with being sent on some goose chase for some dead asshole because he dropped a button while doing something stupid that got him killed possibly in the area … or not 800 years ago fucking yay me. 

Then you. You can't seem to understand why I'm not all whoo hoo let's go do this… This mission has nothing, NOTHING! to do with our objective, it has no relevance to us finding Coryphaeus, so excuse me if I take a Motherfucking moment to stop, breath have a bath, eat something that isn't field rations, sleep in a bed that isn't a rock, and just breath. So no Cullen I won't leave this afternoon for Frostback basin, and if you don't like it too fucking bad.” 

With that, she pulled her daggers out of the table sheathed them and walked with her head held high to her room. Leaving Cullen with his mouth opening and closing like a carp standing next to Varric. 

Cassandra, Bull, Varric and Dorian were all standing there with them not to mention the usual people who hung out in the main hall Cassandra spoke first “Well, uh I suppose one of us should go after her.” Bull snorted “I’ve never seen the boss so pissed, what did you do Cullen?” Cullen was still in shock “I… I should go after her.” Varric grabbed his arm “Curly do you have a death wish, she didn't stab the furniture to threaten you, she did it so she wouldn't attack you, let me go after her, I've got this.”

He barred the door behind him, so they wouldn't have nosey people interrupting the meltdown he was witnessing. He knocked on the wall at the top of her stairs calling out to her “Inquisitor? its Varric.” muttering to himself “please don't throw your dagger at me.” He followed the trail of clothing to her tub room. She was in a steaming bath her knees pulled up to her chest, her body wracking with shudders as she silently cried. He sat down on a stool next to her, taking the sponge from her. Varric started to wash her back, not saying a word just long strokes with the sponge against her skin as she rested her chin on top of her knees. Her sobs subsiding, but she still wasn't ready to talk 

He found a jug and poured water over her head, using her crystal grace smelling shampoo. Massaging it into her hair, working through the weeks of grime from the mission, they had all just returned from this morning. Varric was humming to her in soft soothing tones like you would a child or a wounded animal. 

She finally found her voice, it broke his heart it was so full of pain. She snorted “I can only imagine what they are all saying now. The crazy inquisitor knew we couldn't trust an elf.” The tears started again, Varric moved to sit beside her so she could see his face shaking his head. “There is not one person out there, that isn't afraid for you.” His hand reached out and caressed her cheek wiping the tears. “Laynie no one understands more than your team, how tired you are, my feet have so many blisters that I'm pretty sure I need bigger shoes.” 

She let her forehead fall forward to her knees as she spoke “Oh Varric what am I doing here, I’m not a hero, I don't even believe in the god I'm supposed to be blessed by. I didn't ask for this, I don't want this, I just want to go home, Everyone here thinks I'm incompetent, a joke. I'm constantly getting mocked, by nobles and second guessed by people. Just once, I would like to issue an order, and not have that person look to Cassandra or someone else for confirmation. I hate the self-importance and noise of the city's but does anyone care when I protest or am uncomfortable. They make me play political games, I don't understand and then are disappointed in me when I flounder. Someday, I would like my best to be enough. The few shining moments in the last year and a half were Solas and Hawk, one abandoned me, the other I abandoned.” 

He held a hanky up to her nose “Blow”, Varric dunked her head under the water washing the shampoo out. Holding a towel out, he finally spoke “time to get out, Laynie before you're dirt sticks back on you. Wrapping her in a big fluffy towel when she stood up, he helped her step out. Drying her off, rubbing her arms and legs, wrapping her hair in a towel. She was so worn out she just stood there letting him take care of her. When he held the arms of her fluffy robe out to her, she slipped it on and tied it up. 

Varric took her hand pulling her to the fire making her sit cross legged in front of him, he sat behind her and began the arduous task of taming her wild mane. When her hair was almost dry he brushed it to a shine, braiding it for her. Finally he spoke “We all love you, you know that right? and we respect you… anyone who has worked with you knows you're amazing, even Cullen. Sometimes Curly forgets that not everyone is a machine like him, he’s hard on you because he cares. When you're on a mission and its taking to long, he’s the first one to panic. Not because you screwed it up, but because you might be hurt or worse. He doesn't sleep much when you're away, he hates how helpless staying behind makes him feel. Cassandra is the first one to pull people aside, dressing them down when they don't respect your authority. Bull would die for you if you asked him too, in fact if it came down to saving you or him he would gladly sacrifice himself. Dorian loves you probably more than himself and that's saying something.” 

His fingers working the tension in her shoulders pulling her back against him as he kisses her neck wrapping his arms around her. You know how I feel about you Laynie I confessed that shit, a couple months ago when we were reminiscing about Hawke, in my drunken mess. But you have never made me regret that confession. We forget sometimes that you had a life before this mess, and that you're allowed to act, pardon the expression human. Sometimes we need the reminder.” he tightened his arms around her resting his cheek on her head. 

Varric loved holding her in his arms, it made him feel like he was helping ease her burden, Like she had his with Hawke. She sat with him for two days as he drank and cried, she held him and cried with him, now it was his turn. When people asked him about his love life, he has always said he’s a one woman Dwarf…Most people assumed his great love had been Bianca but it was Hawk. When she died in the fade he thought he would never love anyone like that again. Now with this delicate elf in his arms… maybe, just maybe he could let himself have that again. Tonight however wasnt about him, and his needs it was all about Ellana, his Laynie .

Varric could tell by her breathing she had finally fallen asleep, he felt bad about moving her but he knew she really didn't want to sleep on the floor. Thankful that she was an Elf and not a Qunari, he carried her to bed slipped her robe off and covered her up. Just as he turned out the last lamp, he heard her calling him. “Varric, stay with me tonight.”

Shrugging out of his clothes, leaving his smalls on like he had last time they shared a bed, pulling her back into his chest he held her. Drifting off with her in his arms was amazing torture, but for her … the moon.

Varric was having one of his dreams again, but this one felt so real. he could feel her hands on him he could feel the heat from her skin Maker, she felt amazing. 

Ellana woke in Varric’s arms, she knew he wanted more. He had admitted that to her in a drunken confession and the only reason they didn't that night was because she had been drinking and he didn't want to take advantage of her even though she all but begged him too. 

Tonight she was done begging, tonight he either wanted her or he didn't. Straddling his hips, with only his smalls between them, she layed on his chest her small breast pressing into his chest. She was rolling her hips against his, feeling him come alive between her legs slowly she started kissing his lips. 

When his eyes fluttered open, he was shocked that it wasn't a dream, his arms wrapped around her “Laynie?” Kissing him deeply, her tongue searching out his. “I want this, I think you want it to, please Varric I need you.” He sat up and rolled her to her back, laying at her side Varric looked into her eyes, and he knew... he knew she was the one. Softly he kissed her lips caressing the side of her face “Maker you are so beautiful, Ellana if we do this, once won't be enough for me. So if you don't want my heart then we need to stop now.” Her hand cupping his cheek, her thumb wiping away a stray tear he didn't know he had. “I want you Varric, make me yours for as long as we’re given.” 

His calloused hands caressed her soft skin reverently, his thumb teasing her puffy nipples making her move against him. When his hand slid down her abdomen touching her soft folds she melted in his arms, gasping at his intimate touch. His voice thick with need “Baby, are you sure?” her hand found the front of his smalls and she caressed the evidence of his desire. Ellana bit her lip and nodded as she moved against his hand, gasping at the sensations he was causing.

Varric wiggled out of his smalls, Ellana took his hard flesh in her hand stroking him, Capturing the moisture at his tip with her finger, she almost made him come undone when she brought her finger to her lips and tasted him. His lips on hers, as his fingers assaulted her jewel, crying out she had to break the kiss because she was panting too hard. He grinned, watching her give into her passion, it was breath taking. Moving between her legs, he watched as she found her release in his hands. Just as she was coming down from it, he pressed himself into her. She was so tight around him, both of them moaning as he opened her. Slowly he moved inside her, feeling her walls fluttered against his flesh. Looking down he was overcome with emotion, he could see the tears in the rims of her eyes and he knew he was lost, when he heard the words “I love you Varric.” Just as he felt her pull him over the edge with her he sealed her lips with his moaning against her. 

Varric Made love to his girl a few times that night, when she was wrapped in his arms her head on his chest. His fingers caressing her back idly, she smiled looking up at him as he looked down at her kissing her forehead “I love you too Ellana.”


End file.
